Through Time and Space
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Co write with TehMarishal; After the fight with Starscream over the AllSpark came rescuing people from the rubble of buildings. Wouldn't any normal person wonder why an Autobot knew them by name upon digging them out?


So TehMarishal and I have been talking about this little Plot Bunny for a bit.

This is actually the first TFA OC that I've had a hand in writing that wasn't a punchingbagforthelulz! such as Cara was... Anyway the overall plot for this one is QUITE interesting.

So, we don't own TFA... while Transformers in general has SEVERAL owners... TehMarishal and I aren't any of them.

* * *

Prowl quietly moved along the edges of the collapsed building, attempting to locate survivors. So much had happened that day that it was almost difficult to take it all in. He and his comrades had battled with the Decepticon Starscream and managed to keep the Allspark out of his clutches. Now all five all of the Autobots were helping to clean up the city, repair it, and get survivors out of the damaged areas and into safety.  
One thing that Prowl had observed about humans was that they were small and fragile, at least by Cybertronian standards. And yet there was something oddly familiar about them… he could swore he'd seen a creature just like these, a long time ago, on Cybertron…  
Could it have been a human? He had no way of knowing. Although from what he'd observed, these beings did not have any method of space travel, at least nothing that could get them out of their own solar system on their own. So it just didn't seem possible… unless one of them had been abducted or something.  
He thought he heard a faint sound within the far corner of the building he was examining, so he decided to go and check it out. It sounded like someone might have been trapped in there.

Prowl started moving rubble around the area he heard the noise coming from and sure enough a human girl had been trapped inside the rubble. She looked familiar, eerily familiar; Prowl felt that he could almost put a name to her face if he tried hard enough. Could this even be who he was thinking of? No it just simply couldn't be possible, a human's lifespan was far too short unless this was an offspring perhaps.

The girl stared, wide eyed and dumbly at the ninja-bot. Prowl couldn't help but think that there was something so familiar about her orange hair and gray-green eyes. He kept thinking of how it simply wasn't possible; but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling and decided to just give it a shot. "Mira."

"Uhhh, y-yes but how do you know my name?"

Maybe, it was possible.

Blinking just a little, Prowl slowly reached down and picked the girl up in his hand. He then carried her away from the wreckage of the building, in order to get her to safety and simply to get a better look at her as well. Once he stood a fair distance from the building, under the direct sunlight shining down from the clear blue sky, he peered down at her again.

Indeed… she looked just like the organic he had seen a long time ago. Her reddish orange hair shone in the sunlight, causing her eyes to stand out even more. And her face, her size, the general style of her clothing… it all seemed to fit the organic he'd once met so long ago.

"I am Prowl," he told her gently, still looking her over. "Mira… do you know me at all?" She was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before, which was quite puzzling in some ways.

"Uh… I've seen you on TV, you guys are all over the news most of the time," she said somewhat timidly. She looked curious and awed as she looked up at him, but a bit nervous and intimidated at the same time. "But we've never met or anything… h-how did you know my name?"

"Oh we haven't met? Well if that's the case than I guess it's not really important." Maybe she wasn't the same girl after all, besides a lot of the organics did kind of look alike to Prowl as he hadn't observed them enough to tell one from the other.

Mira was beyond confused, how could it not be important? Maybe the Autobots had some special way of knowing people's names or something. Or maybe she was just delusional, after all it wasn't everyday that alien- robots have an all out brawl in the city and the building she was in collapsed virtually right on top of her. There was probably some psychological condition for what she was experiencing right now. She sighed; maybe it wasn't really important after all, all things considered being alive currently far out weighed everything else.

Even still, she had to admit the Autobot gave her a certain nagging-feeling of nostalgia. The name "Prowl" just seemed like it should be important to her and for a reason slightly larger than him just having pulled her from the building's rubble.

Prowl set her down on the ground, and she found herself looking up at him. She squinted in the sunlight, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she looked at him. It almost felt like she was experiencing a weird form of déjà vu or something. Or almost like she had just stepped out of some kind of dream.

Maybe she even felt slightly out of place or something. "Hey…" she said, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at Prowl. Something flashed through her mind, almost like she should recognize him, and yet… whatever the feeling was, it quickly faded. She completely forgot whatever she was about say, and she couldn't even remember what she'd been feeling a moment ago.  
"Never mind," she finally said, frowning as she turned away. She had been frightened out of her wits when that building had fallen on her, and she was very lucky to be unhurt. She had a few bruises and a couple scratches, but that was about it. But what happened back there could have had an effect on her mind… yeah that had to be it.

Mira couldn't stand how indecisive she was, she knew it would be pointless to do so but something told her to follow the Autobot for a while. She kept telling herself that there were probably millions of "Mira's" with red-hair… it was probably just a common mistake or weird coincidence or maybe just one of the Autobots' many skills. Either way; she didn't feel like she could leave the situation alone.

She took out her cell phone and sent a quick text message to anyone who knew she was in the area that took the brunt of the damage at the time, so no one would start worrying too much about weather or not she'd gotten hurt because of her impromptu shopping-trip that day. Once that was out of the way she started following the Autobot, as subtly as possible. She wondered if this counted as stalking or not.

For the most part, Prowl took little or no notice of her, simply going about his task of locating more survivors and gently taking them out of the wreckage and carrying them to safety. It was difficult to follow someone who was so much taller and could make wider footsteps, but she found it a bit easier to do so on her bicycle. Thankfully it had been parked near the building, and it had only sustained a few scratches.

By the end of the day—just as the sky was starting to turn pretty colors and darken as the sun slowly set, it seemed that the Autobots were slowly getting ready to leave… to go wherever it was they went when they weren't helping out around the city or whatnot. She wondered where it was that they went, and she was determined to find out.

She wasn't sure if she could keep up with the Autobots on her bike, but she was determined to try. She double-checked her helmet to make sure it was fastened securely in place, then she prepared to pedal for all she was worth.

And when she saw Prowl transform into his motorcycle mode and pull off into the street, she knew her time had come. She then began to pedal after him, hoping that she could count on the traffic lights and stop signs throughout the city to be her ally in stalling him at times so she could keep up.

It turned out that she wasn't able to keep up by a long shot; it wasn't so much that he traveled fast as it was he was just better-able to weave through traffic. She considered giving up, after all it was starting to get late; her family would probably be expecting her to get home soon. She changed her mind yet again after noticing one of the other Autobots, the large green one; he definitely wasn't a fast one, nor was he able to weave in and out of traffic as fast as Prowl and even in vehicle mode, he didn't blend in so well. Mira started following him; with any luck they'd be heading the same place.

The green-bot didn't seem to notice Mira at all, she felt like she shouldn't have been surprised when the Autobot went inside of an old abandoned car factory. She thought maybe, her curiosity would have been satisfied once she saw where it was the famous Autobots went when they weren't being heroes but the result of actually seeing the place only seemed to make her more curious. Just a quick look inside couldn't cause any harm could it? They wouldn't even know she was there?

She pulled up toward the main entrance, seeing the main doorway close as they went inside. Honestly, she had no intention of going in there anyway, since she didn't want them to see her. At least not right away. She honestly wasn't sure how they would feel about her following them home like this.

She carefully pulled up toward the front, then slowly got off of her bike. She glanced around; making sure no one was looking. She then leaned her bike carefully against the building, then proceeded to look around.  
After moving around a bit, she came across what appeared to be a large hole in part of the building, which lead up to a hole in the ceiling. Perfect! It would be just right for her to slip in through, unnoticed.

She noticed the tree growing inside the room as she slipped inside, and was mildly surprised to see a poster on the wall, a couple of tables, and what looked like a computer terminal in there. Did someone actually live in this room? Even with the tree growing in the middle of it, and the hole in the roof? Weird.

For just a few seconds she wondered if she should just turn back and leave well enough alone; but she kept reminding herself that she was probably the only human to ever see where the famous Autobots lived. There didn't seem to be much else to see in this particular room, at least nothing she would have expected of the Autobots; she always thought of them as being surrounded by supercomputers or something along those lines. At any rate Mira decided to at least get some pictures of the place on a room-by-room basis; maybe even video if she found the coast was clear enough. Of course no one would really ever believe her but even still she couldn't help herself. She took out her cell phone and frowned when she realized she'd have to take the picture at another angle in order for the sunlight to not ruin it.

"I wonder if I can climb the tree," she murmured to herself. Sometimes she had a habit of talking to herself out loud when she was alone. But who cared, since no one was around to hear it anyway?

Thankfully there was a small, lower branch on the side of the tree that faced the hole in the wall. Slipping the cell phone back into her pocket, not wanting to drop it, she carefully reached up and pulled herself up onto the branch. Then, sinking her fingers and the toes of her shoes into, and around, rough places in the bark, she slowly made her way up the tree. Once she was up on one of the higher branches, she braced herself, leaning back against the trunk and allowing one leg to dangle a little from the edge. She then carefully took out her cell phone and aimed it down at the room, and snapped the picture.  
Then, just after she took the picture, she saw the door into the room start to open. She gasped softly and pulled her leg up, pressing herself against the tree and trying her best to look invisible. At least she was wearing dark clothes, so hopefully that helped…

To her horror she saw Prowl enter the room. What, was this HIS room or something? Oh God, hopefully he wouldn't look up…

She mentally chastised herself, she knew better than to fool around here from the start. The ninja-bot didn't seem to notice her at all luckily. He sat down at the foot of the tree; way too close for Mira's comfort, he appeared to be meditating so she thought she'd let him get deep enough into it and use that time to make her escape when he hopefully would be too busy – doing whatever- to notice.

It was sometime before Mira dared to move an inch or even breathe normally, it had been at least thirty minutes; or so she figured. It had to be just about safe to move again; the robot couldn't be too alert now. Mira shifted her weight a bit, trying not to rustle the tree branch, a few inches and she thought she was doing a pretty good job. She smiled a bit thinking maybe she should get into the stealth business.

"You've been here at least twelve cycles, are you planning on moving anytime soon?"

And that was when she fell out of the tree.

Prowl caught her reflexively, so that she landed in his hand before she got too close to the floor. Then, still holding her, he once again sat down on the floor. "You stayed in one place far longer than any other human I have observed," he said after a moment, glancing down at her.

"Uh…" Mira said sheepishly, and gulped. "Yeah well… I'm sure a lot of people would do that when they're… nervous or scared."  
Prowl inclined his head slightly. "Why are you here?" he asked her. He knew that this was the same girl he'd seen earlier, the one that seemed very familiar. The fact that she was here now made him curious if perhaps it could somehow be her, or someone related to her.

"I was curious," Mira said slowly, hoping that would satisfy him. In some ways she couldn't quite explain why she was here herself. But surely there were a lot of people out there who were curious about the Autobots. They were aliens, after all, plus they were considered heroes.

"Don't you organics have a saying about curiosity?" Prowl was sure he'd heard Sari mention something about it a while back.

Mira hesitated to answer "Well it's supposed to have killed the cat, but since I'm not a cat I should be okay right?"

"That is true but I find nothing wrong with cats so it wouldn't matter. So what exactly made you curious? Just how did you manage to track me? I thought I'd lost you on Main Street."

"What wouldn't make me curious? You can't say you haven't been followed before. So you knew I was following?"

"Painfully obvious."

Mira sighed, if she'd known for sure that was the case earlier she'd have given up while she was ahead.

"If you must know… I followed the big green one here," she said slowly, and somewhat sheepishly. She really did feel stupid right now. This was really embarrassing, worse than having to face her father during that one night when he'd caught her sneaking out of the house after 1:00 AM—although actually, her dad had caught her sneaking back into the house some time after that. Which simply made that situation a whole lot worse.  
However, in this case, she had been caught sneaking into a place where she did not have permission, she probably was not welcome, and it was probably supposed to be a secret. So even though this was her planet, and she'd been on Earth a lot longer than these alien robots… she was still technically trespassing here. They probably had some kind of permission to be here, after all. She did not.

"So…" she asked after a moment, choosing to stare at the tree trunk instead of Prowl, "um… how did you know I was in your room? I didn't make any noise… did I?"

"It would never matter how still you stayed, my senses are incredibly sharp so your presence was very easy to detect."

"Oh, alright then. Well I'm just assuming you want to get back to whatever it is you were busy with so I'll just be going now." Mira said this casually and started to walk out the way she'd came in; of course when she was stopped she'd already seen it coming.

"I promise I'll never mention this place to anyone. Hey, I'll even delete the picture I took with my cell phone." Mira opened her cell phone and started doing the necessary things to wipe the picture from the phone's memory.

"What exactly made you curious enough to put fourth all the effort to get here?"

Mira shrugged "Guess I was just bored; I mean I was going to go shopping today but the store I was interested in kind of got knocked into a thousand pieces; and besides that you mentioned my name. It's not everyday that a building gets knocked on top of me, an Autobot fishes me out of the ruble and then mentions my name."

Prowl frowned at her ever so slightly. She did have a point in some ways, and he supposed that he was somewhat curious about her as well.

"Tell me," he said after a moment, "do you have any ancestors with the same name as you, who looked just like you do?"

"Uh… well I've been told that I look just like my mom when she was my age, but her name is Amanda. Why?"

Prowl shrugged ever so slightly. "It is nothing."  
"Hey, while I am here…" Mira began tentatively, having deleted the image on her phone and mustering up some courage, "how did you know my name, anyway? I mean… you rescued me, looked at me kinda funny almost like you knew me, then you said my name. Just… how did you know?"

Prowl internally mused on how this situation was the mirror image of a situation he'd been in so long ago. "Chalk it up to a freak coincidence I suppose. You just looked like someone I knew; but it was a really long time ago so I suppose it couldn't be anything more than a coincidence for you to happen to have the same name as well. Unless that whole human reincarnation theory is true."

Mira scoffed "I don't believe in that junk. Then again; I didn't believe in life outside of planet Earth; well big hole in that idea now huh?"

"A universe sized one at that."

Mira opened her mouth, then closed it. Frankly all of this was weird, and it wasn't really getting her anywhere. Then, on impulse, she glanced down at her watch. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "I didn't realize how late it was…"

She began to move toward the hole in the wall, but hesitated before going out. "Bye, I guess," she said, and couldn't think of much else to say. "And I promise I won't say anything about this place!" With that, she headed out, grabbed her bike, and took off down the street.

* * *

Of course it's not over; hey it's hardly begun past the point of introductions after all.


End file.
